


Chocolate Chip Catastrophe

by danielphobic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Baking, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielphobic/pseuds/danielphobic
Summary: Mondo and Taka bake together to get closer :p
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Chocolate Chip Catastrophe

Mondo agreed to go to Takas house after school to spend time together. The two had recently gotten together after months of each other not noticing their feelings towards each other.

It only took the meddling of Chihiro and Leon in order to get them to realize their feelings for each other. But now they were (thankfully) a happy and loving couple. Everyone in their class was supportive of them, mainly because everyone else figured it out before they did.

But that’s beside the point.

Today, Taka was choosing the bonding activity they would do. Last time, Mondo chose for them to go on a bike ride around the countryside to get an amazing view of the sunset. It was a very beautiful view and they both had a wonderful time with each other. 

Soon enough, Mondo arrived at the prefect's house and entered. What he didn’t expect was what was in the kitchen.

First he saw a bunch of kitchen appliances and many baking ingredients. The usual really: flour, sugar, eggs, butter (chapter 2 flashbacks) etc. 

What he didn’t expect was the sight of Taka in the kitchen, wearing an apron that said “kiss the cook” (which Mondo was very willing to do).

(Mondo pov)

“‘Sup Taka”. Mondo approached the boy from behind, surprising him a bit. “A-ah Mondo! I wasn’t expecting you here so early!” Taka said. 

“Sheesh sorry bro I didn’t mean to scare you like that.. sorry.” Mondo said. Mondo kind of had a habit of accidentally sneaking up on Taka and scaring him a bit. But, Taka never minded because he was still happy to have him around since he liked him a lot.

“A-ah it’s nothing really! We can’t get hung up on something as minor as a scare now can we?” Taka assured. “We have more important things at hand, like today’s activity!”

“I’m guessing we’re gonna be baking and shit?” Mondo asked. 

“Yes! from my research, most couples engage in baking related activities to become closer to one another.” Taka stated. “I figured it would be nice for us to do something like that.”

“Oh y-yeah that would be nice i guess…” Mondo shrugged. He didn’t want to tell Taka that his experience with baking was…. not the best to say the least. He would always break all the eggs because he would smash them too hard or would put too little or too much flour or sugar in the mixing bowl, causing the final result to be not so great.

But he figured with Taka leading the way and him generally being able to do things right, he figured this can be a somewhat pleasant experience.

“Great! I decided we should make some chocolate chip cookies because they seem the easie- OH WAIT!” Taka abruptly yelled out, catching Mondo slightly off guard. 

“Here take this” Taka passed Mondo an apron as well. When he unfolded it. on the front of the apron it stated in big bold letters “I’m The One Kissing The Cook.”

Mondo stared at it for a couple seconds wondering where the hell Taka got the matching aprons and admiring that the apron looked great on Taka and how it would hopefully look good on him as well.

What Mondo didn’t realize however, was that he was blushing furiously. Taka caught a glance at him and was proud of himself knowing he really wanted Mondo to like the aprons and not think they were weird. 

“Soooo i’m guessing you like the matching aprons Mondo?” Taka teased. “Y-yeah i like t-them… but where the hell did you find these?!” Mondo asked. 

“O-oh… I… made them myself actually.” Taka said, blushing heavily, hoping he would appreciate them. “I… love them actually. They’re… actually really cute.” Mondo responded, blushing equally as hard. 

“....Great! I’m so glad you liked them! Anyways we should start with the baking. It could take a while, we don’t want to waste time admiring my work huh?” Taka stated.

Mondo almost got whiplash from Takas sudden change in tone. But he let it go anyways cause he wanted to get the baking over with (and cause he just wanted to spend time with him).

“Well as I was saying before, I was thinking we can make chocolate chip cookies, since they seem pretty simple and fun to make.” Taka stated, eager to get started. 

“So let’s start with the ingredients! How about… you help with the eggs?” Taka asked.

When Mondo heard those words he froze for a second. Out of all the tasks, egg cracking was the one thing he did not want to do. But if there’s one thing he hated more, it was seeing Taka sad or disappointed.

“O-oh yeah… I can totally do that.” Mondo said, hoping Taka wouldn’t notice the nervousness.

“Great!! I’ll get started on everything else, I figured I can do the harder stuff and you do the thing that requires some strength.” Taka smiled. 

“His smile is so cute, how can i say no to that” Mondo thought. “Okay then i’ll get started.”

(Taka pov)

Taka started working on the mixture. He knew some stuff about baking and actually knew how to follow a recipe. 

So he knew he and Mondo could do this together. 

After a while of working on the mixture, he noticed he hadn’t heard much from Mondo's side, so he decided to check.

“Hey, are you doing alt-“ Taka stopped in his tracks after seeing what he could describe as a crime scene.

He saw dozens of shattered eggshells on the countertop and yolks just splattered about. A whole carton of eggs wasted. (He was thankful he bought an extra just to be safe)

“Woah Mondo what the heck happened over here??” He asked, unsure of how this big of a mess could’ve happened in such little time.

He met Mondo eyes to find an expression full of disappointment and shame. He had seen this expression on him before but only on serious occasions.

“Woah woah, Mondo are you okay??” Taka asked a worried tone in his voice. 

“J-jesus christ Taka, when the fuck did you come over here?! How long have you been here?!” Mondo yelled out, visibly startled.

“Oh, i’ve been here for a few minutes, but I promise I wasn’t trying to scare you!” Taka assured.

“Well if you’re asking if i’m okay and shit, then no, do you see the shitty mess I made all over this fucking place?” Mondo yelled with an angered tone in his voice.

“Mondo it’s oka-“

“No it’s not okay Taka! I know how excited you were to do this today with me but I fucked the entire thing up for the both of us.” Mondo spitted out. Taka could sense the guilt in every word in the sentence.

Mondo turned away from Taka, unable to face his boyfriend after he just (in his eyes) ruined they’re bonding moment. But what he didn’t expect next was the gentle touch of Takas hand on his shoulder. The touch was almost enough to make Mondos worries about this moment fade.

“Mondo, I promise I'm not angry or disappointed in you! The main reason I wanted to do all this was so that we can spend some time together! I never really cared if we made amazing cookies, I only cared that we’re here together.” Taka flashed Mondo a big and reassuring smile, which signified that Taka wasn’t just trying to make Mondo feel less guilty, but that he actually meant what he was saying.

Mondo could almost cry at this moment, but he chose not to in order to not ruin the moment. 

“Thank you Taka, that actually makes me feel better. But… can you still help me with these damn eggs?” 

“Of course I can!” Taka said, ready to get back to baking. “Just give me your hand”

Taka took an egg and put it in Mondos hand. He then grasped Mondo's hand to get it ready. 

“So what you want to do is to raise the egg slightly and hit it against the edge of the bowl gently like this.” He then lifted up Mondo’s hand and hit against the edge of the bowl, cracking the egg and seeing the yolk fall into the bowl.

“See how simple that was? Now you try it but remember to be gentle.” Taka said.

Mondo then took a deep breath and did it like Taka had instructed. To their surprise, Mondo had managed to crack the egg successfully. 

“Fuck yeah, that’s what the hell im talking about!” Mondo yelled out, feeling extremely proud of himself.

“Good job Mondo! If you can please do that to a couple more eggs then we can finally put our batch in the oven!” Taka stated, excited to see Mondo succeed and proud of himself.

“You fuckin’ got it babe!” Mondo said, cracking a few more eggs successfully, They were finally done with the preparations and put their batch in the oven, now waiting for the results.

(Time skip :p)

*Ding* 

They finally heard the oven go off and rushed over to see how their cookies turned out.

Thankfully for the both of them, they turned out great, thanks to both of their hard work.

“Hell yeah they look fuckin’ amazing!” Mondo said, proud of himself for helping in the creation of the amazing cookies.

“Yes I agree they do look very delicious” Taka said, also proud. “C’mon let’s try them!”

They each took a cookie and excitedly took a bite into them. To their surprise, they turned out to be the best cookies they’d ever had, it was like heaven in their mouths. 

Taka and Mondo, both proud of themselves, spent the rest of the day eating the cookies and doing other things to enjoy their company. And fortunately for Taka, his plan for the both of them to spend some quality time with each other, worked out beautifully in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope y’all enjoyed this work! it took me two months to finish but here it is!! (also sorry if there’s any typos, i tried my best to find and fix any i could.


End file.
